


What in the World is a Sick

by PeachSSodaPop



Series: Peach's Loz Fics [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Link forgot what being sick was, Sick Character, Sick Link (Legend of Zelda), Sickfic, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSSodaPop/pseuds/PeachSSodaPop
Summary: Link thinks he's dying, lucky for him he's just got a cold and Sidon is willing to help him.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon
Series: Peach's Loz Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404235
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	What in the World is a Sick

It had all started a few days prior when Link‘s nose started running. He hadn‘t thought much of it at the time since he was familiar with it from his visits to the colder areas of Hyrule. When it stopped running and instead got stuffy he started to panic a little. He struggled to breathe through his nose having to occasionally resort to the awful act of breathing through his mouth. When the cough joined the party Link teleported to his home in Hateno and began writing his will assuming he must be dying.

He sat at his kitchen table writing it for about fifteen minutes. His horses Bee and Rose would go to Paya, he figured they would like the kind girl. All of his food would go to Koko so she wouldn‘t have to worry about ingredients. His final ass whooping would go to Zelda for dying before he could defeat Ganon leaving her alone. His panic making him forget he had Mipha to heal him. 

As he made the list he realized he wanted to leave Sidon something. The energetic supportive man definitely deserved something. This took up the most time as he thought of everything he had. His most precious possession was the Master sword so he thought about leaving that to him. Then he remembered when he almost died the first time he had grabbed it so he quickly threw out the idea. He decided to leave him his house. He wasn‘t completely sure what a fish man would do with a house made for Hylians in a Hylian village, but it was his most expensive possession. He added in the frost blade and Lizalfos arm he had hanging in the house. The frost blade was pretty and the arm had been his first decoration, they meant a lot to him so it made sense to leave them to someone who also meant a lot to him.

As Link wrote all this down he realized he wanted to see Sidon one final time. He almost teleported to the Domain at that moment before he realized it had gotten dark. He decided he‘d wait until tomorrow and in the meantime he moved on from his will to a bucket list. He wanted to ride a bear, pet a wolf, and plenty of other crazy things he had been holding back from doing for the sake of Hyrule. Once that was completed he headed to bed.

When he woke up he felt worse than he had the day before. His cough had become wet, he was covered in sweat despite the fact he was freezing and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He however peeled himself from his bed and grabbed the Sheikah slate. He had to see Sidon even if it killed him faster. 

When he arrived in Zora‘s Domain he realized it was still quite early and he sighed in relief. He didn‘t want the entire Domain to see him. Sidon was an early riser so he knew he could probably find him. He stumbled out of area the shrine and began searching for Prince Sidon. It didn‘t take long as he found him standing in front of Mipha‘s statue.

“Sidon I‘m dying,” he said forgoing a greeting and cringing as his voice sounded worse than ever.

This made Sidon jump and he was rattling off a hundred questions a second which made Link realize he was beginning to form a headache. He didn‘t catch a single question and instead just stood there shivering a little waiting for Sidon to calm down. Eventually he seemed to calm for a second before he scooped Link up like he weighed nothing. 

“I‘m taking you to the medics, they‘ll surely know how to help you,” Sidon said. Link nodded slowly already starting to fall asleep. 

Sidon paced outside a doorway anxiously waiting for what the medics would say. Anyone that passed by looked at him as if he was going to begin wearing down the stone beneath him until it was nothing.

Eventually the medic came out. Sidon quickly analyzed their face and felt relief wash over him when he noticed a lack of worrying features.

“It seems he just has a cold. Common for Hylians he will likely be fine, they get them all the time,” They said and all the stress immediately left Sidon‘s body. He walked into the room to find Link fast asleep. He was sweaty and a cloth had been placed on his forehead. His cheeks were slightly flushed and if Sidon hadn‘t just been worried for his friend‘s life, he would have found it kind of cute.

Link didn‘t wake up for another hour, during this time Sidon learned from the medic how to use the cloth to help bring down Link‘s fever and attempt to count all the freckles he could see on Link‘s body. Despite the fact he knew it was fruitless as he kept losing track it was better than nothing.

When Link woke up he immediately sat up and started apologizing. He was a little hard to understand between the stuffy nose and what his cough was doing to his throat.

“I‘m sorry I fell asleep we were supposed to be able to spend the most time together before I died,” 

“Link you‘re going to be ok,” Sidon said.

"No, no I‘m dying Sidon. I can‘t breathe through my nose and I cough weird, and I‘m freezing and sweating at the same time,“

"The medic said it‘s just a simple cold,“

"I know I‘m cold Sidon. I feel like I‘m freezing,“

"No, a cold as in being sick Link,“ Sidon tried explaining.

Link just became more confused, "What the fuck is a sick?“

"It‘s what you‘re feeling right now Link,“ 

Link stared at the blanket he was under, "So, I‘m not dying?“

"According to the medics, no,“ 

Link sighed a huge sigh of relief, "Thank Hylia, now I can get rid of that will,“

Sidon sputtered, "You wrote a will?“

Link quickly defended himself, "I thought I was dying!“

"Didn‘t my sister give you her healing powers?“ Sidon asked.

Link froze and stared blankly, "She did…“ he whispered, "she did and I totally forgot,“

"Link...how did you just forget?“

"I was panicking ok?“ Link said and then collapsed back onto the bed. Sidon chuckled a little.

"I‘m going to go fetch you some soup, I‘ll be right back,“

"Ok,“ Link replied. 

Link had nearly fallen asleep by the time that Sidon returned. He groggily sat up a little as Sidon handed him the bowl. He slowly sipped at the soup as Sidon decided to fill the silence with various tales from the past hundred years. 

By the time Link finally finished the soup he was exhausted and Sidon had been at it for quite some time. He set the bowl aside and let out a big yawn.

"You appear tired Link, I‘ll leave you to get some sleep,“ Sidon said. Link nodded and laid down snuggling into the blankets. He felt a pair of lips lightly kiss him on the forehead, he simply hummed contently. 

A few days and many bowls and stories late Link was feeling better. He was gathering up his things when Sidon walked into the room.

"I see you‘re feeling well enough to be on your way,“ Sidon said. 

Link nodded as he put his scabbard on his back.

"Thank you for taking care of me these past few days,“ 

"It was no problem my dear friend. Please in the future though if you think you‘re dying please come to the Domain before writing a will,“

Link blushed, "I will,“

Sidon waved goodbye as Link pulled out the Sheikah slate and teleported away. As the final blue particles that were Link disappeared Sidon noticed a piece of paper left on the nightstand. He picked it up and looked it over realizing it was the will Link had mentioned.

"He wanted to leave me Lizalfos arm bones!?“ 


End file.
